The Moon and the Spear
by LinaBean15
Summary: *Sequel to The Wayfinder's Champion* When Moana is kidnapped during their wedding, Maui must travel with his best friend Taianui to save her. Along the way they meet old friends who aide them on their journey. When a mysterious woman from Maui's past joins the group, sparks fly, causing Maui to learn the true meaning of family. Inspired by the legends of Maui, Tuna-Roa and Hina.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

The ocean splashed happily in the cold waters of the tide pools as it watched the children play among the rocks. Several years had passed since the family had visited their vacation spot, and the ocean had quickly noted the changes the passage of time had brought to the family. The girl looked much older and although her skin and hair was much lighter than her dark-skinned father, she still bore a striking resemblance to her wayfinding ancestor.

Playing with the girl was her younger brother, whose young age made him unsteady on the rocks. Another boy joined them, this one closer to the girl's own age. A cousin, perhaps?

The ocean studied the boy and splashed onto a rock to study the parents more closely. The two mothers sat talking, leaving the fathers to supervise their adventurous children. The girl's father, with his large hawk tattoo covering his exposed back, was a very familiar face to the ocean from the family's previous visits. The other father was unknown to the ocean, but seemed to be the boy's father.

It left the tide pools and followed the families down the beach. The ocean continued to study the man, gently ebbing with the tide while it contemplated the strange familiarity the man brought.

The older children, the boy and girl, rushed down to the waves and began collecting sand for their building project. The ocean pushed down on the wet sand, exposing small shells that the children could use in their creations. The boy's father took off his shirt and rand down to help the children.

He lifted his son and flung him over his shoulder. The ocean allowed itself to splash higher, spaying the boy and eliciting startled laughter. The father laughed and set his son down with a large splash. After several moments of splashing the boy grew excited and began asking his father to tell them a story while they worked. The ocean watched the father scratch his arm above a large tattoo of a moon and a spear.

The father helped the children build and began his story. The ocean shimmered in excitement, recognizing the story the father told and finally comprehending the strange familiarity with the man.

It rested in high tide to better hear the familiar tale and hoped that the father would tell it correctly. For although it was for but a brief time, the ocean was a part of the events of the story. It remembered the danger, the adventure. The new families that were build, the friendships that were strengthened and survived the passage of time, and how a former demi-god rescued his love with the help of the Moon and a Spear.


	2. Chapter 1: The Wedding

**Thank you so much for reading my story! This story is the sequel to _The Wayfinder's Champion._** **With** _The Moon and the Spear_ **I researched many of the Polynesian legends and created a story that fit my "universe" but still pays respect to the original stories. I did a lot of research, but if I wrote something inaccurate I am sorry. I hope you enjoy!**

 **I do not own Moana or any of the Disney characters.**

He was Maui, shapeshifter, former demi-god of the wind and sea, and hero to all. He had lived for thousands of years, battled countless monsters, pulled islands from the sea, lassoed the sun and braved the exploding mountain to bring fire down for the humans. He was a warrior. Fearless in battle and ferocious in combat.

So why did the beautiful, hollow sound of the conch shell cause his palms to sweat and set his heart racing?

The murmurs from the crowd behind him ceased as everyone brought their attention to the canoe slowing drifting across the lagoon. The setting sun made it difficult for Maui to see, but he ignored the discomfort, straining his eyes for just a glimpse of the canoes passengers. Namely, one in particular.

A clap on his back brought him back to reality and Maui startled, making sure to keep a loose hold on the lei in his hands.

"If I remember correctly, old man," Taianui's smug voice whispered in his ear, "I'm fairly certain the groom is supposed to meet his bride on the beach, not standing up here like a blushing maiden."

"I know what I'm supposed to do," Maui hissed back, rolling his shoulders to dislodge his friend's hand. Maui shook his head and stretched his neck before heading down to the beach. Taianui's chuckles were lost as the blood rushed in Maui's ears.

 _I am NOT going to be nervous. I have faced more deadly challenges that marriage._

Maui walked to the beach slowly, waiting for Moana's canoe to approach. One would think that with two extra people paddling the canoe would be moving much faster. Maui glared at the water lapping at his bare feet.

"You're slowing it down on purpose, aren't you?"

The water just swirled happily, splashing into the air and causing the setting sun to shoot rainbows in the mist. It seemed as eager to see its favorite wayfinder as Maui was. Maui hadn't seen her for three days; he couldn't remember the last time they had spent so much time apart. Maybe during one of his "hero voyages," as Moana had started calling them, but even then Moana usually tricked her way into joining him.

But this was different. They had been on the same island, in the same village no less, yet Sina had sequestered Moana away so well that Maui hadn't been able to catch even a glimpse of her, not even when he recruited Taianui's help in finding her. Maui knew, of course, that Moana was busy preparing for the wedding, but he still would have liked to steal a few kisses between preparations.

The conch sounded again, drawing Maui out of his daydream of soft lips and bright, brown eyes.

"You ready?" he asked Mini-Maui, who saluted him in answer. Maui chuckled; his tiny friend didn't seem to be showing any sign of nerves, even though his own tiny counterpart had yet to show herself.

Maui gently stroked his wedding lei and hoped that Moana would understand the unspoken messages within it: yellow and orange ilima blossoms to give honor to her chief status, ti leaves to symbolize her union to a demi god, and the rare red hibiscus flowers, Moana's favorite. Maui had spent days trying to find enough hibiscus to fill his lei. Each flower was handpicked by him, each leaf and vine carefully formed crafted to show the depth of his love and devotion.

A final blow of the conch shell and the canoe settled onto the beach. Maui could finally see the face of his beloved.

And she was glorious.

His eyes traveled from her unbound hair down the length of her wedding costume that her mother had so lovingly created for her. When his eyes finally reached hers, they were filled with such love that it made his knees weak. He was humbled that she chose him to be her life partner, and he prayed that she could see the depth of his devotion as well.

Afa, chosen for the honor of conch blower and chanter, jumped off the canoe and blew the conch's song, beginning the ceremony. Maui, never taking his eyes off his beautiful bride, listened as Afa blew the conch's song to the four corners of the world. East, where the sun would rise of their new life together. Moana smiled, and Maui grinned at her in return, nerves tingling with excitement. Afa turned and blew towards the north, where the island's forest lay. West towards the vast ocean.

Maui stepped forward to take Moana's hand and gently helped her out of the canoe, leading her onto the path. Maui paused, allowing Afa to complete the circle and blow the conch to the south, towards them, the wedding couple, and all of their loved ones who gathered together on the beach to help them celebrate.

The cheers from the crowd were deafening, each villager sending their love and support to the happy couple. Moana laughed beside him and gripped his arm tightly. Maui placed his hand on hers and tightened his grip, smiling with her at the village's clear sign of devotion.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Are you ready, Curly?"

"I am more than ready to become your wife," Moana responded, tears filling her eyes.

His wife.

After tonight he would be hers, to love and cherish for the rest of her life, and because of his sacrifice many weeks ago, for the rest of his life as well. No more intrusive fathers, no more wondering if they would see each other that day. After tonight, they would never need to say goodbye again.

Maui's eyes softened into the look that always took her breath away and made her cheeks burn. And, judging by the slight smirk on his face, Maui knew just how charming he could be.

When Maui lifted his lei and placed it over her head, Moana was surprised to see his hands shaking and gave a small laugh at his sign of nerves. He grinned shyly before taking a deep breath.

"I, Maui," he called out loudly over the soft chanting of the crowd, "give you, Moana, my love, my devotion, and my heart." His voice cracked and he cleared his throat as he lovingly settled his lei around her neck. It was beautiful, and Moana smiled widely at him, understanding his private message completely.

"Moana," Maui continued and Moana thought her heart would burst with love, "I have lived for a long time. I have been to places you can only imagine, seen things you have only dreamed. But there is no place I would rather be right now than here with you." Moana blinked, spilling tears onto her cheeks. Maui tenderly cupped her head and brushed them away with his thumbs.

"I know I can be arrogant, and I talk about myself a little too much." Moana and the rest of the villagers laughed at the understatement. Maui grinned and continued. "But I promise I will cherish and respect you, and I will always be there for you, no matter what trials come our way." She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand, placing her free hand on top of his.

"I, Moana, chieftess of Motunui, accept your vows and offer you my own." Maui dropped his hands, allowing Moana to place her lei around his neck. She saw him study it, staring at the fruits, nuts and seeds, and his eyes twinkled when he looked back at her. She sighed in relief, happy that he was also remembering their early voyages and a certain chicken. She took Maui's hands in hers and tried to ignore Mini-Maui and Moa as they cheered her on.

"I, Moana, give you Maui, my love, my devotion, and my heart. I know that, sometimes, I can be stubborn and opinionated."

Maui snorted, and Moana was sure she heard her father join him. With a small laugh she took a deep breath and continued.

"And compared to you, I have only just begun exploring and haven't been on many adventures. But I promise that you are about to begin the greatest adventure of your life and I will always be by your side, sharing the journey."

"CHEE-HOO!"

Moana yelped as Maui lifted her by the waist and swung her around, calling out his warrior cry. The crowd responded wildly, and Moana threw back her head and laughed. After several spins Maui set her feet back on the sand, taking care to steady her as she wobbled.

"Ready to see my father?" Moana asked once the world stopped spinning and the crowd began to disperse towards the meeting hut for the remainder of the ceremony. Maui ducked his head and placed his forehead on hers, making their noses touch. She wiggled her nose on his.

"Do you think he'll get upset at me if we walk really, really slowly?"

Moana stepped back and smacked him on the arm. "Stop pestering him! He's your father-in-law now, so be nice."

Maui only laughed, "Not yet he's not. How much more do you think I can annoy him before the ceremony ends?"

Moana rolled her eyes and grabbed his hands to pull him down the path.

"Spare me from the demi-god's ego! Let's finish getting married!"

"Wait," Maui tugged her arm, causing her to lose her balance and bump into his broad chest. Maui wrapped his arms around her, tucking her closer to him. She could feel his heart pounding under her hand. She looked up and saw him staring at her lips, his eyes smoldering.

"I haven't seen you in three days. Your father can wait a few more minutes."

"Oh, ok," Moana whispered, closing her eyes.

The moment their lips touched a loud roar sounded behind them. The ocean exploded, destroying the canoe and drenching them with water. Moana felt Maui push her behind him and she staggered backwards, coughing, trying to brush her water soaked hair from her face.

"What was-"

Screams pierced the air. Moana wiped her hair from her face, turning towards the ocean and gasped.

A giant eel swayed above the water, its visible body at least as tall as the meeting hut. Its large eyes scanned the crowd while the villagers scrambled off the beach in a panic.

Moana slowly stepped towards Maui, glancing at him with only her eyes.

"Maui, have you ever seen-"

The eel saw her movement and whipped his head down to look at her. Moana froze, barely daring to breath. To her horror, the eel began to chuckle.

"It's been a long time, demi-god. I hope I'm not interrupting?"

Moana frowned, "Maui, what is it talking-"She glanced at her almost husband and the words died on her tongue. Maui's face had hardened with loathing.

"Not long enough." His voice could have been carved from stone. "I thought I had killed you millennia ago."

"Oh, you gave it your best try," the eel hissed, twisting its neck and exposing a long, jagged scar. "But alas, it didn't work."

"Why are you here?"

Moana saw Maui's hand gesturing for her to move. She slowly stepped backwards, away from the beach, never taking her eyes off of the creature. It started chuckling again.

"Oh, it's quite simple really. I'm here for revenge." The eel turned back towards her and flicked its tongue. A strange sense of dread filled her and she continued her slow departure, hoping the eel wouldn't notice.

"She looks important to you," the eel sneered.

"Moana, RUN!"

Moana turned, darting towards the trees. The loose sand slowed her movements and in her rush she tripped over an exposed branch. She landed hard on her stomach, landing with a loud grunt. She scrambled to her knees and glanced back to see the eel draw in a deep breath. Moana shielded her head with her arms and was covered in a burning, sticky slime.

The eel's head dropped back into the water while its tail surfaced, knocking Maui to the ground before wrapping itself around her waist. Moana screamed as the eel lifted her high into the air.

"Moana!" she heard Maui yell before she was plunged underwater and everything went black.

 **I have the whole story written and will hopefully edit and post new chapters every week. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2: Beginning of the Voyage

Maui grit his teeth together in an attempt to prevent himself from yelling at everyone in the room. The council was infuriating. And wasting time. Time they didn't have if they wanted any hope of rescuing Moana. Maui's fingers dug into his arm and he barely held onto his temper when the council questioned him – again- about the eel.

"Who was that?"

"Tuna-roa, a water demon."

"I thought you defeated him a long time ago."

"Obviously not."

"What does he want with Moana?"

"I don't know, he only mentioned revenge."

And they launched into another round of debates and arguments. They were getting nowhere and if he stayed a moment longer he would break something, probably one of them. Maui pushed off the wall, grabbed his hook and marched down the aisle, not caring that the people had to jump out of his way.

"Maui! Where do you think you're going?" Chief Tui's voice boomed over the noise of the crowd.

Maui stopped in his tracks, fist tightening on his hook and nostrils flaring.

"Where am I going?" His voice was dangerously calm and he turned to face the chief, officially losing his temper.

"While everyone here is flapping around like a flock of chickens," he gestured to the group and several members flinched, "I am going to save Moana. So go ahead, keep discussing." He waved a hand at them in dismissal. "But I'm leaving."

He turned back towards the door and began walking.

"We're all worried about her, Maui," Tui called after him. "Me most of all; she's my daughter and I -"

"AND SHE"S MY WIFE!"

Everyone, including Tui, jumped. Maui glared at the chief where he sat at the front of the council.

"Go ahead and sit there like a coward. I'm going to take my canoe, find that eel and kill him with my bare hands if need be, to save _my wife_. And _you_ ," he growled, pointing at Tui with his hook, "just try and stop me."

Stunned silence followed him through the doorway and into the cool night air. Maui swung his hook and shifted into a hawk, quickly making his way to the hut he was supposed to be sharing with Moana that night. He lit a torch, barely noticing the flowers decorating the inside of the hut, and began to slam supplies into a basket. Hooks and twine to fix sails, blankets, enough food to last him a few days. He never ate much during voyages, and he could always fish along the way, but one could never be too careful.

He gathered up the basket and torch, but with a last thought went and grabbed Moana an extra set of clothes. He gathered everything together, pausing at the open doorway. He studied the inside of his new home, his temper cooling and finally allowing other emotions to surface.

Rage, yes. Shock at the sight of an enemy thought long dead. And, if he was honest with himself, he was disappointed. Maui's eyes scanned the hut he had painstakingly built for Moana after completing the challenges several weeks ago. Tonight he would have been falling asleep next to the woman he loved, holding her tight, her face being the first thing he saw when waking. Maui heaved a sigh and snuffed out his torch, making his way to the beach.

Surprisingly, with the onslaught of emotions battling inside him, there was no fear. Of course he had a large amount of worry niggling his gut, especially since he had no idea what Tuna-roa had planned. But Maui knew Moana. He knew she would put up a fight. Maui smiled, stepping over a log in the path. He wouldn't be surprised if he found Moana sitting in Tuna's lair, sitting prettily on the dead eel's carcass, wondering what took him so long to get there. That is, if the eel was lucky. Maui's mood darkened again. If Maui caught Tuna alive, the eel would wish Moana had finished him off first.

Maui made it to the shoreline and scanned the area for his canoe. It was large enough to hold two people, but also was lightweight. Speed would be the most important aspect in successfully finding Moana, and Maui needed to make it to Tamatoa quickly. If anyone knew where the eel was headed it would be that beady-eyed bottom feeder.

Maui had just spotted his canoe at the end of the line when footsteps came behind him.

"Not that one, Old Man. This way, I already have one ready."

Taianui took the basket from Maui's hand and walked down the beach. Maui frowned and followed skeptically.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, staring at the large canoe Taianui was preparing.

"Isn't it obvious?"

He dumped Maui's supplies into the already full cargo hold and jumped off the deck, landing in front of Maui with a smile.

"I'm coming with you." He grinned widely and placed his hands on his hips. Maui barked a laugh.

"No, you aren't. It's too dangerous."

Maui trudged back down the beach towards his canoe. Taianui jumped in front, walking backwards and waving a spear that Maui now noticed he carried.

"Exactly!" Taianui exclaimed, looking behind him to avoid falling over a large branch, "It's been boring on the island, and think about it, this is the perfect way for me to build my reputation on the island, not to mention finally getting one of the women to look at me."

He moved to Maui's side and Maui rolled his eyes as his friend draped his arm across his back.

"Picture this," Taianui spoke quickly, sweeping the spear through the air. "Taianui braving the ocean with his _best friend_ and demi-god Maui in rescue of fair maiden. Taianui, risking his _life_ to save his _best friend's_ wife from the clutches of a giant sea monster, because that's what a _best friend_ does. Taianui facing untold danger with _best friend_ -"

"This is not about you, Taianui!" Maui shrugged his friend's arm from his back and marched faster. "I'm sorry, but I have much bigger problems than stroking your ego. Tuna probably already has Moana at his lair, and who knows where it is. I need to get there quickly, and your arguing is not helping things."

Taianui halted, his voice losing its usual bolster, "I know, Maui. That's why I want to help."

Maui stopped and sighed, running his hand over his face. Mini-Maui looked at him with disapproval and Maui glared at the little guy, flicking him over his shoulder.

"I know how important this is, and that's why I thought another pair of hands could be helpful. Moana is my friend too, I just want to see you both safe and happy."

Maui turned, looking at Taianui who stood with the most serious expression Maui had ever seen from the man. Several moments passed with the two men staring at each other before Maui sighed again and nodded.

"Ok, you can come. Sorry for, you know." He waved his hand in the air. Maui felt a twinge on his chest and saw Mini-Moa clapping. He rolled his eyes, walking quickly back towards the large canoe.

"Apology accepted, Old Man." Taianui jogged to keep up and soon the two men had the boat sailing smoothly across the lagoon.

"So, any idea where we're going?" Taianui steered the canoe over a large wave and Maui worked the sails to catch the wind. They splashed over the reef and made their way into the open ocean.

"I have no idea," Maui said, staring into the water and wondering why the ocean wasn't giving any clues. "That's why we're heading to a friend to see if he knows anything."

"And who is this friend of yours? Anyone I should know?" Taianui put his hand in the water to check the current, distracted by the art of sailing to fully understand his question.

Maui smirked.

"Ever heard of Tamatoa?"

Taianui's head jerked up, his fingers dripping water.

"The giant crab? But that means we're heading towards-"

"Yep, Lalotai. Just think of the girl's reactions when you get home." Maui pitched his voice several octaves higher. "'Oh Taianui, you're so brave to follow your _best friend_ into the realm of monsters.' 'Oh Taianui-'" Maui caught a banana sailing at his head and laughed at Taianui's scowling face.


	4. Chapter 3: Lalotai

"It only opens after a human sacrifice."

Taianui stared at his friend in disbelief, his jaw hanging slack and his spear tumbling from his now limp hand. Maui couldn't be serious, could he? A bead of sweat trickled down Taianui's temple and he bent to pick up his weapon. He had heard the story of how Moana came here, but surely there wasn't any sacrifice made. The strain of the two day voyage and the intense sun must have finally gotten to his friend.

Maui began to laugh, "Just kidding! Why doesn't anyone think that joke is funny?"

"Because it's not," Taianui growled, heart dropping to his toes in relief.

Maui only shrugged. "Eh, it's still it makes _me_ laugh," he said, beginning to chant.

Taianui's eyes widened. The chant was one that he had never heard before and he couldn't even understand most of the words. It must have been ancient, even before the times of the great voyages. Maui grunted and slammed his fists into the ground, vibrating the whole mountain. A large door slowly creaked open, revealing a dark, gaping hole. Taianui scrambled backwards to avoid falling into the abyss. Once the door stopped moving he leaned forward to peek into the darkness.

"Don't worry," Maui called from across the hole. Taianui glanced at his friend, who stood with a smile on his face. "It's a lot farther down than it looks."

With a wink Maui jumped into the hole, his "chee-hoo" reverberating off the stone walls. Taianui watched Maui fall and heard a faint "There's still a long way to go!" drift up to where he stood.

Taianui looked skyward, heart hammering. "Ok, if Moana can do it, so can I."

He backed up a few steps and settled into a running position, bouncing on his toes. Taianui took a deep breath and shouted "This is crazy!" and jumped after Maui.

After what seemed like an eternity of falling, Taianui's feet finally hit water. He held his breath but kept his eyes open to watch the current rush by. He was surrounded by bright swirls of colors, the most beautiful blues and purples he had ever seen. If Taianui didn't fear that he was falling to his death, he might actually enjoy the experience.

Far below his feet he could barely make out Maui falling through the water. Taianui's lungs began to burn and he panicked, arms flailing in an attempt to make himself fall faster towards the edge of the water that he still could not see. The light became unbearable and his lungs were on fire when he suddenly dropped out of the water into open air.

He screeched, lungs heaving for air and his body twisting around now that it was no longer supported upright by the strong current. His spear fell from his hand and he landed with a grunt, his fall broken by something soft. Taianui coughed, deciding he was never going to take breathing for granted again. He sat up and was quickly flung back onto the ground. He lay on his back for several moments and watched Maui wince and stand to his feet.

Maui's mini tattoos put a tally mark inside a box with what looked like two people standing above it. Taianui watched in fascination as the two characters high-fived each other.

"What does that mean?" he asked, sitting up and pointing to Maui's chest.

"What? Oh, that-"Maui stretched and the Mini's started rolling in silent laughter. "Let's just say that you're not the first person to use me as a landing mat. And they," he pointed to the still laughing Mini's, "love reminding me about it."

"So, this Tamatoa guy." Taianui gratefully grabbed onto Maui's outstretched hand and quickly got to his feet. "Where do we find him?"

Maui pointed in the direction of what looked like a large cave in the distance.

"He should be right over there, a nice short walk, but try not to get eaten. There are monsters here after all."

Maui shouldered his hook and grinned before heading off. Taianui grabbed his spear and followed slowly, staring at his surroundings in awe.

He always prided himself on being one of the tallest men in the village and was always impressed that he seemed to be Maui's equal. Almost. But never in his life did he feel as small as he did now. They had started above the ocean, travelled through it, and somehow managed to enter a realm beneath the very bottom of the ocean. Taianui could see massive sea creatures swimming high above them, the water supported by some force that Taianui was determined to discover.

A geyser shot into the air next to him, the water reaching all the way to the ocean above. Taianui stopped and waited, but nothing dropped through the bottom. He nodded his head in thought. The water must have some sort of barrier, allowing things from Lalotai to pass through, but keeping everything in place on the surface. The only way down must be the passage Maui found, and even then they had needed an ancient chant to open it.

Taianui smiled at his revelation and had just turned to follow after Maui when a loud scream and wind pierced through the air near his head. Heart hammering Taianui dropped to the ground, narrowly missing the claws of a gigantic bat. The bat swooped around, coming back towards him for another attack. He scrambled to his feet and ducked behind a large plant, holding his spear at the ready.

The bat spotted his hiding spot and swooped down, claws ready to tear him through. Suddenly the plant grew larger, revealing huge fangs. It snapped the bat from the air and swallowed it whole. Taianui yelled and scrambled out of the crevice, dodging smaller plants that now nipped at his arms and legs. Hearing a clicking sound on the path, he turned and saw a masked creature with spindly arms and legs running after him. Taianui sprinted down the path, stumbling around a corner and almost slipping on the loose dirt.

He turned back to see if the masked creature had followed and collided with a solid object. A shadow loomed over him and with a pounding heart Taianui acted out of reflex; he pulled back his arm and swung at the towering mass.

Maui rubbed his jaw and glared at his friend, silently deciding to keep visitors close by him if he wanted to avoid being punched again.

"Sorry, thought you were a monster." Taianui shrugged and tried, unsuccessfully, to casually cross his arms over his chest.

Maui smirked, "Not getting scared, are we?"

Taianui snorted, dropping his arms. "What? Of course not. And they-" he pointed to Maui's chest, "can stop laughing."

Maui looked down and saw Mini-Moa clutching onto her counterpart, both shaking. Maui gave a small chuckle of his own before beckoning in front of him towards the pat.

"Go ahead then, straight down the path."

Taianui waved a hand. "No, no it's fine. You know the way better than I do. I'd probably get us lost and then we'd be down here even longer."

A bat swooped overhead and Taianui ducked, holding his spear aloft and eliciting another round of laughter from the mini's.

"Alright, stay close then."

Maui led the way, with Taianui following uncomfortably close behind. Maui turned his head and smirked at his friend.

"Do I need to hold your hand? Or are you just using me as a shield?"

"Hrmph," was the only answer, but Taianui did back away a few steps. They made it to the cave without any other incidents, though Taianui's flinching at every sound was enough to give even Maui anxiety.

Maui paused by the cave entrance, scanning the area slowly before entering. He didn't see Tamatoa. He walked confidently into the cave, looking for a large mound that would show where the crustacean was hiding. Several mounds of treasure and debris were placed along the floor, but none looked like what Tamatoa had camouflaged himself with the last time Maui visited.

"So, is he home?" Taianui asked, climbing onto a large mound filled with the wreckage of a whole canoe.

Maui stopped moving, but continued to study the cave. "I'm not sure. He doesn't usually go far from his collections, so if we wait long enough-"

A loud rumbling came from behind him. Maui rolled his eyes at his friend, who was clinging desperately to the mast pole of the wrecked boat. The mound shifted and stood, revealing Tamatoa underneath. The canoe on top tipped over and Taianui's feet scraped the sides of the crab's shell, trying to find a foothold.

"Hey! Tamatoa!" Maui spread his arms in greeting.

"Maui, how nice of you to visit. And look," he grabbed a still struggling Taianui, "you brought me a snack. How kind."

Tamatoa tossed Taianui to his other large claw and lowered the protesting man towards his mouth.

"Don't eat him, he's a friend."

"Oh, how sweet." The crab studied Taianui closely. "And what will you do if I do eat him?"

Maui rested his hook on the ground and leaned his arm on the handle. "I'll tear off your other leg."

The crab snorted, "Hmm, you're no fun."

He dropped Taianui onto the ground and the man scrambled away from the giant crab. Maui felt a small twinge of guilt, but he reminded himself that Taianui volunteered to come.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company? I don't see your little wayfinder with you, so this couldn't have been her idea."

Maui sighed, "I need your help."

"Oooo ohhhh!" Tamatoa laughed, dancing around the cave and almost stepping on Taianui. "To think that I would see the day where the great Maui begged for help! Oh, glorious day!"

The crab's bright lights flashed and Maui sighed in annoyance. Even Taianui shot the crab a hard look. He stood and joined Maui.

"I need you to tell me what you know about Tuna-roa." Maui had to shout over the crab's antics.

Tamatoa paused mid-dance. "The rumors are true then. But I thought you killed him several millennia ago."

Maui shifted, agitated with Tamatoa's inquiry. "Well, apparently it wasn't fatal. He had a decent scar though. Now, tell me what you know."

"Ho-o, out for revenge are we? Going to finish what you started?"

Taianui snorted beside him, breaking his silence. "That eel kidnapped Moana. During their wedding." He jerked a thumb in Maui's direction. "So you might want to start talking soon, otherwise he'll start to get real angry.

Tamatoa's large eyes blinked slowly. "Are you threatening me, little human?" The crab grinned slyly, raising his large claws.

Taianui narrowed his eyes and raised his own weapon in response. Sighing, Maui stepped in front of his friend, blocking the view of both parties.

"Please, all I'm asking is for any information you have. I need to save Moana before Tuna hurts her. It's already been two days."

Tamatoa huffed and folded his legs under him, settling down closer to the two men. Taianui relaxed his weapon and both men waited for the crab to speak.

Finally, the crab rolled his eyes. "You're lucky I like that girl, even though you stopped bringing her to visit. But unfortunately, I don't know much more than you about that annoying eel. The only rumors that made their way to me were the ones saying that Tuna was back and seemed bent on revenge. But, you seem to already know that."

Maui growled in impatience and swung his hook. "That's not good enough! I need to know where his lair is and what he plans on doing with my wife!"

"You know," Tamatoa studied his claw, "I might know someone who can help. I only get secondhand information down here. But this person, well, they can see everything."

Maui ceased his pacing, his neck tightening at the crab's casual attitude. Maui had the distinct impression that he want going to like the answer.

"Human!" Tamatoa barked and looked at Taianui. The man jumped, making the crab grin. "When you were sailing last night, how did the moon look?

Taianui's brows furrowed in puzzlement, but Maui groaned as realization hit him.

"It was almost full," Taianui responded, looking between the smug crab and Maui, who had started to pace again. "Does that matter?"

Maui nodded. "Thanks for the help, Tamatoa."

"Tell her I said hi!" Tamatoa called out to their retreating backs. He waved a claw, laughing.


	5. Chapter 4: The Lady on the Moon

**Thank you for your patience! Life has gotten busy again, but hopefully I can edit the rest of the story and submit it soon! I hope you enjoy!**

"Done!"

Taianui slid from the canoe mast and landed deftly on his feet. He brushed his hands together and walked the short distance to Maui, who stood staring at the large moon in the night sky.

"The sails are all fixed and tied up, exactly as you ordered." He clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Now, you ready to tell me who this mysterious 'she' is?"

Maui chuckled softly but didn't rise to the bait. His serious gaze never strayed from the moon as it rose over the dark ocean. Taianui shrugged, not offended by Maui's silence, and moved to sit near the back of the canoe, enjoying the peaceful moment. Though his friend looked less than peaceful. Taianui kept a respectful silence, knowing that the trip was not pleasant for Maui. Taianui couldn't even begin to imagine the strain Maui must be experiencing.

For the past few days Maui had kept them on a relentless pace, barely even giving them time to sleep. It had taken two days to get to Lalotai, then another day inside talking to the crab and getting the canoe ready for voyage again. They had hit a storm on their way from the realm of monsters, which slowed them down greatly. Taianui had never seen such large waves or strong wind; storms must be much more violent here in the open ocean than closer to their island home.

Throughout it all Taianui tried not to complain, knowing that it was important to find Moana as quickly as possible. And honestly, he didn't mind; he knew before joining the voyage that it would be an intense rescue mission and that he would be returning home with more bumps and bruises than ever before. But Maui was his friend, and friends helped one another, no matter how dangerous the situation.

Taianui gave an involuntary shudder and broke out in a cold sweat just thinking of how many times he had almost died on the trip so far. The monsters, the storm, the giant crab that tried to eat him. He would have nightmares about that for months. He glanced at Maui, who now sat on the edge of the canoe.

Though Taianui would never admit it to his friend, he wasn't sure how many more near-death experiences he could handle. He was only a fisherman-turned-wayfinder after all. True, he could throw a spear with the rest of them, and he was stronger than most, if he did say so himself, but he was mortal, had been mortal his entire life. He could never measure up to his friend's ex-demi god status.

His heart hammered in his chest and he ducked his head, breathing deeply and trying to fight off the wave of panic rising within him. They were facing a giant eel, a demon of the sea, larger than even Tamatoa. And all Taianui had to fight with was a measly spear. He rested his head on his raised knees, heart still pounding. He closed his eyes, trying to calm down before Maui noticed. Images filtered through his panic filled mind, focusing his thoughts away from the rising fear. He would never forget the look on Maui's face when that beast drug Moana under the ocean, or Moana's wide, terrified eyes.

 _NO!_

Taianui lifted his head, forcing aside the fear. The gods curse him if he allowed fear to rule his body, to render him helpless and unable to help the needs of his friends. He would fight, even if he only had a spear, even if it cost him his life. And if his stomach still flipped at the mere thought, well, nobody had to know.

Suddenly Maui jumped to his feet with a loud chuckle, casing Taianui to startle and almost fall overboard.

"Hey, what was that for?" he demanded, jumping to his feet.

Maui clapped his hands and grinned. "I finally figured out how to get our help."

"What are you talking about?"

Taianui grunted when Maui clapped him on the shoulder. "Ready to meet Hina?"

"Wait, who's-"

"Hey Taianui!" Maui shouted, looking up at the full moon. Taianui clamped his hands over his ears, the stillness of the ocean making Maui's voice much louder than normal.

"What are you-"

"Did I ever tell you about the time Hina tried to ride a rainbow?"

Taianui glanced at the moon, and back to Maui. His friend had officially gone mad.

"So Hina," Maui continued to shout, "she's trying to make some cloth, but it keeps messing up, getting wet or something I can't exactly remember. Anyway, all of us are laughing at her, because she can't take a joke, and she got so mad that she packed up her cloth and stomped off, but tripped on the gourds drying on the ground."

The ocean started to churn, causing their boat to rock on the waves. Taianui stared at the rippling water.

"Uh, Maui?" He glanced at his friend but froze when he saw the moon pulsing with light and seeming to get closer.

Maui grinned and winked at Taianui. "It's working," Maui whispered before shouting again. "So after Hina tripped, she was livid and found this rainbow. She got this crazy thought in her head that she could ride it all the way to the sun, but _everyone_ ," he drew out the word, still shouting, "knows you can't ride a rainbow!"

A burst of light shot from the moon, spreading across the night sky like a ripple in a pond. The ocean rose and fell, the waves pouring over the sides of the canoe. Taianui rushed to the mast and held tight, trying to keep his balance on the rocking canoe.

"Maui! What are you doing?"

"Getting us some help?"

"It doesn't seem like it!"

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

Taianui flinched as a wave crashed over him. Whatever idea Maui had, he had better be done soon or they would both be in the water.

"So the rainbow bucks her off on the sun, but of course the sun is _too hot_ for our delicate flower, so guess who had to come save her, huh?"

A loud explosion rippedthrough the air, seeming to shatter the moon into tiny fragments. The pieces shone and sparkled, heading down towards the canoe at an alarming speed. They landed on the deck with a crash and Taianui shielded his eyes against the blinding light. The canoe shook from the impact, throwing him onto the floor.

"MAUI!"

The blinding light slowly faded, revealing a woman standing toe-to-toe with Maui, yelling as far up into his face as her shorter stature could allow.

"How many times do I have to tell you? NEVER MENTION THAT STORY TO ANYONE! Especially to a mortal!"

The woman turned and threw a seething glare at Taianui, as if he was the one who instigated Maui's crazy plan.

The moment the woman's eyes met his, Taianui's heart stopped. Before him stood the most stunningly beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her long hair fell past her knees, pulled back into a thick braid. Her skin shone in the moonlight and was the color of warm sand, her clothing made from starlight. But her eyes. Taianui sat, entranced. He could stare at them forever and drown in their silvery depths.

The woman turned her sneer back to Maui and Taianui blinked, breaking the spell that held him captive.

"Did you tell him why my bark cloth kept getting ruined? Did you? No! That's because SOMEBODY-"she poked Maui in the chest with a slender finger, "kept DUMPING WATER ON IT!"

A wave splashed onto the side of the boat, but Taianui paid it no mind as he studied the angry woman shouting at Maui.

"Why is everyone yelling? And while I was finally resting, too."

Taianui yelped at the voice that magically appeared next to him. A dripping wet man sat beside him on the deck, giving Maui and the woman a hard look. Taianui leaned back in shock, wondering where the man had come from.

"Ahh, Tangaroa, how kind of you to stop by! I'd been wondering where you've been!" Maui lifted the man by his arm and hurled him to his feet, enveloping the much smaller man in a tight hug.

Taianui slowly got to his feet, thankful that he had thought to bring the bigger canoe. He took several steps backwards and watched the drama unfold.

"Oh yes, so kind. Considering he was drug into your little scheme, Maui!"

"What set her off this time? She's wreaking havoc on my tides," the strange man whispered loudly to Maui.

"Who knows," Maui chuckled, "you know how Hina gets."

Taianui whipped his head back and forth, staring first at the grinning men, then to the seething woman, and back to the men again. This was the Hina who was supposed to help them? Her eyes sparked silver fire and she looked more ready to kill Maui than to help.

"Um, Maui?" he asked quietly, flinching when the woman's glare turned to him. He cleared his throat. "Maui, wh-whats going on?"

"Oh of course, of course, where are my manners?"

The woman snorted and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and staring at Maui while he walked over. Taianui grimaced when Maui clapped his hands on his shoulders and pushed him forwards towards the group.

"Taianui, this is Tangaroa." Maui turned towards the strange, small man. "Keeper of the sea and a very old friend of mine."

The man inclined his head at Taianui. Taianui could only give a small smile in return before Maui dropped his hands, almost making Taianui fall, and rushed to the woman's side. Maui drew her close, holding her arms and expertly avoiding the kicks she threw his way.

"And this wonderful, sweet, even tempered woman is Hina, Keeper of the Moon and my beloved, cherished, _adored_ elder sister." He stroked her hair and planted a loud kiss to her cheek. Hina jerked out of his hold and punched him on the shoulder.

"Beloved? Ha! Don't try to wiggle your way into my good graces Little Brother. You know that never works." She swung at Maui again.

 _They're demi-gods, all of them. I am in the presence of three demi-gods!_

Taianui swallowed, his head becoming light. His mother had told him the stories of the demi-gods of old since before he could walk, so overwhelmed or not he knew the proper etiquette that was required of him.

He turned towards Hina and bowed, plastering on his best smile. "I am honored to meet you. Your beauty is legendary among my people, though I can see that the stories have not done you justice."

He heard Maui snort and Tangaroa mutter something under his breath, but Taianui paid them no mind, being held captive by Hina's radiant smile.

"Well! At least one of you men on this boat has some decent manners!"

She shot a dark look to her brother and walked to Taianui. He couldn't help but stare, amazed by how graceful and elegant she was. He was vaguely aware of Maui now glaring at him, but Hina stopped in front of him and he stood paralyzed, rendered powerless by her captivating eyes.

"Now, what did you say your name was?" Hina practically purred.

"Ta-Taianui."

"Ahh, meaning 'Great Respect.' A noble and ancient name."

She trailed her finger along his arm, tracing the canoe tattoo on his bicep. Taianui swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Now tell me, Taianui. Why are you, a mortal man, traveling with my exasperating prankster of a brother?"

Her bright eyes peered up at him from beneath long, dark lashes, and it took him several attempts to find his voice.

"Uhh, well um, you see, Moana was kidnapped during their wedding ceremony. And uhh-"

"And why does that concern you?" Hina interrupted, beginning to trace the sun tattoo below his collar bone.

Taianui coughed and crossed his arms, forcing her to lower her hand when he took a few steps backwards. "Well, you see, because he's um, Maui is my, um friend." he stumbled over his words, silently calling himself a fool. His face felt on fire, yet his skin felt strangely cold.

"Your friend?"

"Yes, Maui is my friend. And I'll help find, ahem, find his wife, no matter, no matter what."

He finally got the correct words from his mouth. Hina started at him, her face thoughtful.

"Tuna kidnapped Moana during our wedding," Maui called from his side of the canoe, "and I was hoping you might have an idea of where he went. Not that anyone is asking _me_ for the story."

"You're right, we're not." Hina dismissed her brother with a wave, never taking her eyes off Taianui. "So you are willing to potentially sacrifice yourself to help your friend? Tuna-roa is a formidable opponent, even my brother did not defeat him the last time they fought. You could very well lose your life. Are you prepared for that?" She spoke truthfully, but gently, her eyes going soft as she saw the answer reflected in his own. She stepped forward and placed her hands gently on his chest.

"Yes," Taianui nodded, looking down at her and praying she couldn't feel his heart racing. "I'm willing to take that risk."

"Well, that is heroic." A soft smile played on her lips and Taianui saw stars dancing in the corners of his vision. "And before battle, every hero needs a token from his fair lady."

Taianui felt her pull gently on his shoulders, lowering his head to hers. She rose up on her toes, lightly pressing her lips to his. Taianui was overwhelmed. The scent of rain and clouds in her hair, her lips warm and soft as they moved over his. He'd never kissed anyone like this, had never _been_ kissed like this, and he never wanted it to end. Hina gave a final, small kiss to the side of his mouth, pulling away and gently settling back onto her feet.

Taianui leaned forward slightly, not ready for her to leave and wanting to prolong their kiss, before remembering where he was and righting himself. His ears were ringing and his knees were weak. Hina gave him a knowing smirk, which Taianui returned with a smile of his own. Then his vision went white and he fell into the stars.

 **Got to say, this was my favorite chapter! And I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much as I did writing it! I figured the story needed a little bit of fluff between all these "character development" chapters :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Finding Answers

"What did you do!" Maui yelled, kneeling by the edge of the canoe where Taianui had fallen overboard. Bubbles and small waves disturbed the calm surface, obstructing Maui's view.

Tangaroa sighed behind Maui. "Don't worry, I'll get him. Seems everyone is falling overboard when sailing with you, Maui. How many times did I have to save that suicidal chicken?"

Maui watched Tangaroa morph into a column of water and return to the ocean. Maui sighed and stared at Hina over his shoulder, raising his eyebrows to let her know he was still waiting for an answer to his question.

Hina shrugged, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "What? It is heroic what he's doing, with him being mortal and all."

She fiddled with her bead necklace and refused to look at him. Maui frowned, studying his sister closely before smirking and rising to stand next to her.

"You like him, don't you?"

"Ha! No I don't. I just met the man!"

She flicked a non-existent strand of hair out of her eyes and Maui caught her glancing at the spot where Taianui fell into the ocean.

"So, you kiss every man you've just met? For shame, sister, I never knew you were that kind of girl. What would Mother say?"

"Why you-" Hina growled, glaring up at him, but her scathing remark was halted by Tangaroa splashing onto the deck.

Tangaroa stood, revealing a sputtering Taianui sprawled on the deck. Maui breathed a sigh of relief and knelt by his friend.

"Taking a midnight swim?"

Even in his soggy state Taianui still managed to glare at Maui.

"What happened?" he asked, wiping dripping hair out of his face.

"Nothing much." Maui helped Taianui to his feet. "You just fainted overboard."

"Huh," Taianui smiled at Hina, "must have been some kiss."

Hina smiled and looked away, but not before Maui noticed something he had never seen before; his sister was blushing. Maui moved quickly to step in between the two **.**

"Okay, enough flirting." Maui playfully shoved Taianui, though judging by the way Taianui stumbled, it wasn't as gentle as usual. Maui shook his shoulders, trying to rid himself of the strange tightening in his shoulders.

He hadn't spoken to his sister in hundreds of years and had only learned of her living on the moon in the few years after his solitary exile. He had no right to be protective of her; leave that to one of his brothers. But in a way he _was_ responsible. Taianui was his friend and Maui had never seen Hina smile like she did at the man.

Taianui had moved closer to Tangaroa, no doubt to thank him, and the small man responded with something Maui couldn't hear. Hina hovered close by, a small smile crinkling her eyes. She turned to Maui and tilted her head, staring at him questioningly.

Maui cleared his throat and shook himself out of his thoughts. He had more important things to worry about than his sister's love life.

"Alright everyone, lets focus."

The hushed conversation stopped and three pairs of eyes watched him. Maui breathed hard through his nose and gestured towards the wide canoe floor.

"Please sit. We need to think of a plan on how to get to Tuna's lair."

The boat rocked as everyone found a spot to sit in front of the mast, with Maui making sure to sit between his sister and Taianui. Tangaroa sat cross-legged in front of the mast, using it as a back rest, and promptly closed his eyes, arms folded and head bowed as if sleeping. Hina waved at Maui and blew a kiss in his direction. Maui frowned, looking down at his chest. Mini-Maui waved back to his friend and drug his miniature companion from behind her canoe to greet Hina.

"Is that her?" Hina gestured towards his newest tattoo. "The girl you became mortal for?"

"Wait, how did you know that?" Taianui leaned forward.

Hina shrugged one shoulder and gave him a coy smile. "I am the keeper of the moon you know. I see and hear many things."

"That's why I need your help." Maui tilted his head forward to catch his sister's attention. "I need you to tell me everything you know about Tuna-roa's actions. You must have seen something!"

Hina sighed and drew her knees to her chest, arranging the cloth of her long dress to cover her bare feet. She wrapped her arms around her knees and looked at Maui with an apology in her eyes.

"I don't know much more than you do, I'm afraid. I must admit I was very surprised when I saw him disturbing the waters once again. I thought you killed him long ago." She grimaced, brows furrowing as unpleasant memories no doubt filled her mind.

Maui reached out to hold her hand. "I'm sorry for putting you through this. But he's threatened another person I care about and I need your help."

Hina stared at him as if searching for something and Maui fought the urge to fidget where he sat. After several heartbeats Hina sighed and looked down.

"I saw him travel from somewhere in the west, though I'm not sure where. The moon's rotation hadn't moved into the proper position for me to see clearly." She removed her hand from his and wrapped it around her knees again. "He was moving quickly; that's how I noticed him. There was a large island several leagues away to the east which I recognized as your home island. I'm assuming that's where the wedding ceremony was held?"

Maui nodded, but stopped when he saw she directed the question across from her to Taianui.

"Most likely." Taianui bent forward and rested his arms on his legs. "He entered the lagoon soon after the wedding canoe landed. It was like he knew exactly when the ceremony would take place."

"Well, that would have been an easy guess. Most mortals have their weddings on the 11th day of the month, so once he left his lair and learned of the event it was simply a matter of waiting for the right moment."

Tangaroa nodded his agreement, keeping his eyes closed. Taianui looked away, lost in thought.

"That still doesn't help me know where he went with Moana."

Maui stood and paced along the canoe, his agitation evident in every step.

"I'm sorry, that's all I know." Hina followed his movements with her head. "I saw him going back the same direction he came, but by then I was drifting on the other side of the world."

"He went back to his coral cave."

Maui froze and he and the others stared at Tangaroa, who opened his eyes and startled when he saw the group's intense stares directed at him.

"How do you know this, and why didn't you say anything earlier?" Maui surprised himself with how calm he sounded.

Tangaroa blinked slowly. "I know this because he traveled entirely underwater to his cave, so I provided the girl with air to breath. And I didn't say anything earlier because you seemed very intent on finding answers on your own."

"Why not just save her in the first place? She's _your_ chosen one after all."

Tangaroa closed his eyes and rested his head against the mast, his nonchalant attitude igniting Maui's anger. Hina placed a cool hand on Maui's ankle and gave it a small squeeze, knowing him too well.

"She might be the one I knew would save Tefiti," the ocean man responded sleepily, "but I cannot interfere with every aspect of your lives. I can only guide and direct, allowing you to solve your problems on your own as best as you can."

"Then I suggest you guide and direct me to that eel's lair," Maui growled through gritted teeth. Taianui stared at him with wide eyes.

Tangaroa opened one eye to look at Maui. "Of course. However, we should stop for more supplies." He closed his eye and wriggled into a more comfortable position. "You have more mouths to feed and the lair is several days journey northwest."

 **Maui has his hands full with this big crowd! It's not easy being mortal and dealing with all these different relationships. Maui has a lot to learn if he wants help saving Moana.**


	7. Chapter 6: Inside the Coral Cave

The coral bit into her hands, but Moana ignored the pain and continued digging at the posts, intent on finding a weakness to the coral prison that held her captive. She had lost count of how many days she had been trapped. The large opening at the top of the cave showed that darkness had fallen on the world above, but the coral shone brightly with its own light, allowing her to see her surroundings.

Moana paused her digging and glanced down at her arms. The burns from the stinging slime seemed to be healing quickly, so she guessed she had been trapped for a few days, a week at the maximum. Arms still fatigued she looked around the cave, appreciating its unusual beauty as well as loathing her confinement.

The cave was enormous, made entirely of coral and large enough on the inside to comfortably fit half of the village. It was camouflaged so well that any swimmer on the outside would simply think it was another coral reef. Inside the coral had been smoothed to a glimmering shine from the hundreds of years of use. It would have been a paradise, with its spiral columns and sparkling pool in the middle of the smooth floor, had it not been occupied by a vengeful monster of the deep.

Moana stared longingly at the small opening at the top of the cage-like area where she was trapped. She had tried to climb to freedom the first moment the eel, Tuna-roa she vaguely remembered Maui calling him, had left her alone, but all she received for her troubles were battered hands and a bruised backside. Climbing the rough coral walls was impossible and the bars surrounding the other side of the enclosure were too strong for her to break on her own. That left digging under at the base of the bars as her only option until Maui found her.

She returned to her digging with vigor, ignoring her exhausted muscles. Yes, she knew that Maui would rescue her, but the eel was set on revenge and wouldn't hesitate to kill Maui, a task more easily accomplished now that he had become mortal. For her. Moana shook her head. Maui had sacrificed enough for her and it was time that she did something for him, starting with breaking out of this cave. When Maui did come, and if the eel did fight, Moana would make sure the cretin lost his bargaining tool.

The pool began to ripple, signaling Tuna's return. Moana tossed her broken piece of coral near the back of her prison, where the eel couldn't reach, and carefully settled against the wall near the bars to wait. Water sprayed into the air, splashing over the edge of the pool and spreading until it reached where she sat.

"Giving up on your new project already, little human girl?"

Tuna stared at her mockingly, his large body slithering across the floor until he was close enough that Moana could see the pupils in his mud-colored eyes. He rose up and swayed in the air, curling his long body around itself. Moana met his gaze but said nothing, familiar with his ineffective methods of harassment. He had yet to learn that she was not one to be intimidated. She was Moana of Motunui, daughter of the chief and chieftess in her own right, and wife to Maui, the great demi-god. Moana held Tuna's gaze and drew from her own strength, allowing all the loathing she felt for the eel to show through her eyes. She vowed that no matter how long he held her captive he would never have the pleasure of seeing her broken.

The eel blinked and slowly lowered himself onto the floor.

"Huh," he muttered, turning away and slithering towards his nest.

Red slash marks marred his yellow-brown skin and Moana looked down at her blood-stained skirt in satisfaction. Of course the eel would leave her alone; he was still suffering from the last time he made the mistake of threatening her.

 **My deepest apologies to those who think the story has too much angst...I didn't realize when I wrote it! I promise that all questions will be answered, and there will be a happy ending!**


	8. Chapter 7: Closer Friendships

Taianui took a deep breath, relishing the fresh morning air. Maui had had them sail throughout the night, with Tangaroa begrudgingly helping to speed the boat along, and they had found an uninhabited island soon after daybreak. Taianui volunteered to search for food while Maui opted to stay at the canoe, repairing it and making sure the boat would be ready for a quick departure from Tuna's lair. Maui had asked Hina to help him, but she had refused and joined Taianui to help gather supplies.

Taianui smiled down at the woman beside him, who practically skipped during their trek to find food. He knew that Maui was trying to keep the two of them as separated as possible, but it seemed that the demi-god of mischief was out of tricks on how to control his elder sister.

She certainly was beautiful. Her dark hair seemed to glow as it caught the patches of sunlight filtering through the canopy and her long, flowing dress complimented her graceful curves perfectly. She was the prime example of feminine beauty, but surprisingly Taianui found himself admiring her fierce spirit even more. Her confidence and tenacity drew him to her like a moth to a flame, while the vulnerability hidden in her eyes brought out a fierce protectiveness in him. She was an enigma, and he wanted to learn more.

"How long has it been since you last traveled anywhere?" Taianui asked playfully as Hina became distracted by yet another butterfly, causing them to pause their walk.

"Oh, much too long!" Hina tried to catch the butterfly on her finger. "I forgot how beautiful it is down here. It's just not the same watching from above."

"I can imagine. So how long have you been away then?"

The butterfly flew into the trees and Hina sighed in disappointment, continuing their walk. Taianui made sure to keep a slow pace so that she could enjoy her freedom for as long as possible.

"Let's see," Hina bent to study a bright pink flower, "it was before Maui went off on his own, so at least 2000 years I'd say."

Taianui whistled, "Such a long time."

Hina shrugged, standing with the help of Taianui's outstretched hand. "It got lonely after a while, but it was fun watching Maui and his pranks. Did you know that he tricked our brothers into helping him pull up all those islands?"

"Really? But the stories all say that he did it all on his own." He moved a branch aside, allowing Hina to pass under his arm.

"No, with that one he had help." She smiled her thanks and Taianui dropped the branch.

"Ok, so what about the sun? Did he lasso it himself?"

"Ehhh, in a manner of speaking. He was helping me dry cloth, but I kept getting frustrated because there just wasn't enough daylight for me to finish. He told me his idea and I offered to let him use some of my hair." She brushed her hand across her braid, smiling shyly at him. "It was even longer back then."

Taianui chuckled, "So I take it you and Maui were close?"

He spotted a small grove of coconut trees and quickened his pace, turning to point them out to Hina when she looked at him questioningly. She shifted the basket in her arms and picked up her skirt to help her move quickly through the underbrush.

"Oh yes, out of all my brothers I think Maui and I were the most bonded. Being closest in age certainly helped, but for some reason I always felt that my other brothers never really accepted Maui as part of our family. I guess I was trying to make up for my bothers' lack of attention. He's adopted, you know, Maui that is. When I moved I think it broke his heart a little, so he decided to search out his human heritage."

"Ok I was wondering about that." Taianui looked up at the trees, chose one with the most coconuts and dropped his basket. "He told us he had human parents, but then he introduced you as his sister, and everything became confusing."

He placed his knife between his teeth and began to climb. Hina moved into position under the tree to wait. It was quiet for several moments Taianui concentrating on quickly climbing the tree. He knew that Maui was anxious to keep sailing and Taianui hoped that he could impress Hina with his skills. He gripped the tree with his feet and knees and took the knife out of his mouth to begin cutting through the first coconut stalk.

"But what I really don't get," he called out between strokes of the knife, "is why him and the eel are so against each other. I wanted to ask back at the canoe, but you seemed upset so I keep my mouth shut. Can you tell me, but if it's too personal just yell at me and I'll never ask again. Head's up." He smirked down at her and dropped the first fruit. He made sure she caught it before turning his attention to another coconut.

"No, I don't mind. It's just that-"Even at his height, Taianui could hear her sigh. "Everything that goes wrong in his life seems to come from helping people, you know? Tuna kept harassing me every time I went down to gather water, even spitting burning slime on me. I can still remember Maui's face, he was so livid."

Taianui called out to Hina and dropped another coconut into her basket. She continued staring at the bushes next to her, lost in thought.

"Then what happened," he asked gently.

Hina sighed again, setting the basket on the forest floor. "Well, I think the stories remember it very well. Maui confronted Tuna-roa, they fought, Maui trying to defend my honor, and Tuna ended up taking it too far and Maui had to fight for his life. We all thought Tuna had been killed. But it's going to be even worse this time; Grudges lasting this long are difficult to break."

Another coconut fell. Taianui hated seeing such a pensive look on her lovely face and decided he had enough serious discussion for one day.

"Alright then, enough of that depressing talk. I want to hear more about you." He began to saw through the stalks quickly.

"Me?" She looked up at him with a puzzled expression and flinched when another coconut landed in her basket. Taianui turned back to the tree with a grin.

"Yes, you. Like what's your favorite color."

 _WHACK_

"Do you like sitting on the beach, or walking through the trees."

 _WHACK_

"Rain or sunshine."

 _WHACK_

The last coconut dropped. Taianui clenched the knife in his teeth and shimmied down the tree trunk, landing with ease in front of Hina. She rolled her eyes and he grinned. He took the knife from his mouth and bent to place it in the coconut basket.

"Cuddles or kisses?" He straightened, letting his gaze linger on her lips and felt a thrill of satisfaction when he saw her blush. He smiled and shrugged casually, picking up the full basket and balancing it on his shoulder.

"You know, things like that. I want to know everything about you."

Taianui waited until she picked up the empty basket before beginning their walk back to the beach. They walked in silence for several minutes, but Taianui soon wondered if he had said something to offend her.

"I've never had someone ask about me before." Hina paused by a noni ***** tree and started picking the milky white fruit.

"Really?" Taianui placed his basket on the ground and helped Hina fill her empty one with noni. "Didn't you have friends?"

"Um, no, not really. Well I did have a suitor once, if that counts."

Taianui's hands paused. "Oh?" He resumed grabbing the ripe fruit.

Hina gave him a sideways look. "It obviously didn't work between he and I, and I asked to move to the moon to get away from him. He eventually understood my decision and moved on."

"Ah huh."

Taianui's chest clenched, surprising him. He'd never felt jealous before, especially not over a woman he barely knew. But then again, he had never been this attracted to someone before either.

They fell into a companionable silence, listening to the birds singing in the trees and the breeze rushing past, carrying the scent of fresh scent of the ocean with it. Hina's hand brushed against his as they continued to harvest the noni tree.

 _I wonder if she'd like to visit Motunui with me._

The thought came to him suddenly, causing his heart to speed up as he realized just how much he wanted to continue spending time with Hina.

"So ahh, what are your plans after we get Moana safely home?" He cleared his throat nervously.

"What? Oh, well I hadn't really thought about it."

Both baskets now full, the pair headed back towards the beach. Taianui lifted the coconut basket onto his shoulder, palms becoming damp with nerves.

"I'm assuming Maui and Moana will want to finish their ceremony, so if you'd like," he shifted the basket to the other shoulder to prevent the coconuts from rolling off, "if you'd like, you could stay a while. You'd be more than welcome to stay with me. And my family."

Calling himself a fool, he glanced over to see if she had misinterpreted his stammering request. She stopped walking and gave him a small smile, moving closer to him.

"That sounds wonderful, thank you for the invitation."

Taianui smiled bending close, "You're wel-

"There you are! I've been calling for you two. I hope you found something with all the time you've been gone."

Maui stomped between the trees and Taianui straightened, willing himself not to look guilty.

"Of course, brother. We were just heading back to the canoe." Hina spoke rapidly and lifted her full basket. Taianui nodded in support.

"We found a grove of coconut trees and a noni bush, so we should have enough for a while, depending on how much Tangaroa eats, that is."

Maui stared at him, eyebrows furrowed. "Well, that's good. Take those back to the boat, I can help Hina from here."

Taianui bristled at the order. It wasn't as if they had been dawdling through the forest staring into each other's eyes the while time. They had worked quickly and effectively, they had just been enjoying themselves while they worked. He glanced at Hina and saw that she too looked insulted. Her eyes were trained on her brother, shooting sparks at the oblivious man.

"Yeah, sure." Taianui finally agreed, knowing that Hina no doubt had a few choice words to say about the situation. He gave Hina a parting smile and began to walk through the forest.

"Taianui."

He turned back and saw Hina smiling at him.

"Green, the beach, sunshine, and cuddles. But I do like the other option too." She added with a wink.

Taianui grinned, putting the information to memory.

"Good to know," he said with a wink of his own and headed back to the beach.

 **I feel like this chapter has a little more fluff? Hopefully? They're on a rescue mission after all, but I wanted some tender moments as well!**

 ***FUN FACT: The noni tree is a medicinal plant native to the Polynesian islands and Hawaii. It produces a creamy white fruit and all parts of the plant were used in homesteading and for curing ailments. Research shows that the noni fruit and tree has 165 beneficial compounds and can be used as a pain reliever, to treat malaria, wounds and toothaches, is a brain and appetite stimulant, and can relieve ADD/ADHD, just to name a few :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Hurting Hearts

**I know, I'm late in submitting more chapters! Life has been extremely busy and time just got away from me. Thank you FloodedRose88 and Danny for all of your reviews! This chapter might be a little too clique for you, but please bear with me!**

Once Taianui was out of sight, Maui breathed a huge sigh and faced his sister. A thundercloud had replaced the besotted look she had been wearing while with his friend, and Maui knew that he was now going to face the brunt of the tempest.

"Why did you do that?" His sister hissed at him. "We knew that you were in a hurry, so we were gathering as quickly as we could."

"It sure didn't look like that when I walked over." Maui frowned at his sister and began walking. Hina grabbed her basket and struggled to keep up.

"And what, we're not allowed to talk while we work, is that it? Or are you just that jealous that your best friend has someone else to talk to?"

Maui pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "It's not that, it's just that you're my sister, and I don't want to see you get hurt." He softened his voice and looked at her, trying to make her understand. "You and Taianui seem to have gotten very close in a very short time, and Taianui. Well, I hate to say anything bad about my best friend, but he's known for flirting with the women on our island. So I'm just worried you're going to throw your life away for someone you've just met. You're a goddess, and he's just a human."

The storm in Hina's eyes calmed, leaving behind a blank mask. Maui sighed in relief, glad that she had listened.

"Maui," she said softly, "you are many things, but I never knew a hypocrite was one of them." She shifted her basket and stomped past him, following Taianui's path through the forest. Maui stood frozen for several moments, processing what his sister had just said.

"What did you just call me?"

"Oh, so you're deaf now too?" Hina called over her shoulder.

Maui growled and followed, his blood beginning to boil. He reached for her shoulder and turned her around.

"How dare-"

 _SLAP_

He stood stunned, cheek stinging and ears ringing from the blow.

"No, how dare _you_!" Hina shouted up in his face, chest heaving and hands fisted at her sides. Her basked lay toppled next to her, the fruit scattered over the ground. "You are the biggest hypocrite I have ever met! 'He's a human' you say, 'don't lose your heart' you say. But you did the. Exact. Same. Thing."

She emphasized her words with a finger to his chest. His skin itched as the Mini's scattered in fear of being poked, but Maui ignored them as he grabbed Hina's arm before she could complete her next assault.

"My situation was completely different and you know it."

"Uggg," Hina wrenched her arm away from him, "you're insufferable."

"Oh yeah? Then why did you come then, huh? If I'm so difficult to be with then why are you staying?"

"Well, I don't know, Maui." She rolled her eyes, voice laced with sarcasm even as her eyes became glassy with unshed tears. "Maybe because it's nice being around people again? Do you know what it's like, Maui, to not have friends? To be isolated from everyone and everything you love?"

Maui was shocked when Hina's voice softened and she stared at him, no longer shouting. He hated the fact that she was right.

He ground his teeth together, "You know I do."

Hina stepped closer to him. "Then why are you begrudging me this? I know the risks, I know that I'll have to return eventually." Her voice cracked.

Maui was taken aback. He had rarely seen his sister cry, and could probably count all the times he had, including right now, on one hand. He placed a hand on her shoulder but she shook it off, taking a step back. The storm had returned in her eyes.

"But I finally found somebody who likes me, for me. Who wants to learn more about me and who just happens to be handsome, and brave, and protective." She stared off into space, a small smile on her lips, but Maui stayed frozen. Her sharp gaze swung back to him.

"So forgive me if I copy you and enjoy the moment while it lasts."

A tear slipped down her cheek and she wiped it away with an angry swipe of her hand. No longer looking at him, she bent down and began collecting the scattered fruit on the ground. Maui raked a hand down his face, trying to wipe away the frustration and anger.

"I'm sorry," he started, though he didn't quite mean the apology, "I didn't realize-"

"What? Didn't realize what, Maui?" She collected the fallen fruit with unnecessary vigor. "You didn't realize that I might actually be lonely on the moon? That I missed you, would have more than welcomed a visit from you? That I might have been jealous of your freedom and wished that you would invite me to join one of your adventures? I know you had your own life, but I still would have liked to be a part of it."

Maui knelt and placed a fruit in the basket, the last of his anger melting away and replaced with guilt. She was right, he was a hypocrite. Moana still accused him of being arrogant, but he had never seen it until now. He had barely given his siblings a passing thought after he left home, let alone wondered if they would want to join him and Moana on their voyages. Silence between him and his brothers was never uncommon, but Maui didn't have that excuse with his sister. They were as close as siblings could be, yet he had pursued his own agenda and didn't consider what that would do to her.

He picked up the last noni fruit and placed it in the basket. Hina started to stand, but Maui placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her and forcing her to look at him with red-rimmed eyes. A bit of fire still sizzled in their depths, no doubt thinking that another argument would happen. They had always fought when they were younger, but they could never stay mad at each other for very long. Maui hoped that he hadn't damaged their relationship enough to where that was no longer the case.

"I'm sorry," Maui said again, praying Hina would recognize his sincerity, "I really am. I never once thought about your feelings, never once wondered what you must have been going through with your new assignment. I only cared about my own worries, my own agendas."

Hina's ridged stance finally softened and the beginnings of a smile crinkled the corners of her mouth.

"Thank you, Maui."

They both stood and Hina lifted her arms with a small smile, just like she always did when they were young. Maui grinned and bent to lift his sister by her waist, letting her wrap her arms around his neck. They both held each other, years of tension melting away.

"You know I love you, you big oaf." Hina whispered into his ear. "And _I_ am sorry if all my drama caused us any delay."

Maui squeezed her tighter and Hina thumped his back in protest. "We needed this. Moana is strong, I don't think our extra hour will make much of a difference. And, if I haven't said it before." He set Hina back down and lifted her basket onto his shoulder. "I am glad you're coming with us. I've missed you too."

He smirked at her, causing her to roll her eyes and walk down the path.

"Don't you look at me like that! You don't get to play all innocent."

Maui chuckled and hurried to catch up to her brisk pace. "I'm just trying to soften you up, because I still want answers about your intentions with my best friend, who's no doubt eagerly awaiting your arrival."

Hina growled low in her throat and looked at him sharply. Maui took several steps to the side, just to be safe.

"Now don't be getting angry at me, I'm just asking since you're my sister, he's my best friend, and I need to know how uncomfortable the two of you are going to make me for the rest of the trip."

Hina laughed, "Don't worry, it's not like I'm going to ask you to stop by TeFiti and ask her for another favor."

Maui stepped out of the tree line and could see the canoe rocking in the waves farther down the beach. Taianui lifted a hand in greeting and hopped off the canoe, hurrying along the sand to meet the siblings. Hina paused and Maui looked over to see a small smile form on her face.

"Although, I have to admit Maui, right now I'm very tempted."


	10. Chapter 9: At Tuna's Lair

Maui laid on his back with his arms under his head, studying the stars and trying to rest while Taianui and Hina took over the sailing. The faster currents that Tangaroa provided would make them arrive at Tuna-roa's lair in a few short hours, so Maui closed his eyes to sleep, but his tremulous thoughts made him unable to relax.

With each passing day his worry for Moana grew. His tried to hide it, but his friends and sister knew him too well to be fooled. They never spoke of it, but every so often Taianui would regal stories of Moana's bravery and determination, no doubt trying to keep Maui encouraged. It didn't help, but Maui was grateful nonetheless, especially since he had been worried that he potentially ruined his friendship with Taianui.

When Maui had tried to apologize, Taianui just clapped him on the shoulder, saying not to worry about it; he had sisters, so he understood Maui's struggle.

Maui still tried to make up for his blunder by allowing Taianui and Hina to have as much alone time as they could while on a canoe with several other people. As chaperone it was his job to protect both of their reputations, so Maui only glared at the couple when they started getting to close to each other. Watching them blush and squirm was just an added bonus.

Focusing on his fellow wayfinders helped calm Maui's thoughts and he finally felt the tension ease away from his body enough for him to doze lightly. Hina's soft laughter drifted from the back of the canoe, making Maui smile sleepily. It was nice seeing his sister so happy, nice spending time with her again. Guilt still clawed at his heart whenever he thought about her confessions in the forest, but Maui promised that he would not make that same mistake again. He hoped that Hina would stay on Motunui for a while, once this fiasco with Tuna was over.

A tug on his arm made Maui wince and he sat up to look at the Mini's jumping on his chest. In the pre-dawn light he could see them pointing wildly in front of them.

The once smooth waves had become choppy and the current pulled them along easily, even without Taianui's help. Maui looked into the water and could see what looked like a large coral reef beneath the water.

"I think we're here, Big Guy," Taianui called from his steering spot in the back.

Maui grabbed his hook and stood, noticing Hina walking to stand next to him. They both started in awe at the island of coral in front of them. The coral gleamed in the morning light, the splashing water shining so brightly that it hurt Maui's eyes. As they watched a geyser of water shot out from the middle of the island, spraying over the whole island and creating shimmering rainbows in its mist.

Water splashed onto the canoe, causing the boat to rock gently. Maui turned to see Tangaroa sitting on the canoe and resting against the mast.

"Tuna's lair," he said, seemingly unimpressed with the wonder in front of them. "Made completely of coral, the only way in being through the top and a hidden passage deep underwater." The canoe drifted to the side of the island and grounded with a slight jostle.

"Any weak spots?" Taianui stood and grabbed his spear from the cargo hold, tossing it from one hand to the other.

Tangaroa shrugged, "Hard to say. Its hollow inside, with columns around a large pool. I didn't see very much, since I was trying to keep Moana alive. A very difficult task given the fact that she was constantly trying to attack the eel."

Maui chuckled and shared a smile with Taianui. Tuna had definitely picked the wrong woman to kidnap. Maui was sure Moana had given the eel plenty of opportunities to regret his decision over the past several days.

"Let's get going." Maui shouldered his hook, preparing to leave and looking at his companions to see if they were ready. Taianui had moved back to Hina's side and was looking at her with a smirk.

"If we're not back in a few hours, promise to remember me." He winked and flashed Maui a grin. Maui settled his hook on the ground and rested his arm on the top of the handle. He smirked when Hina smiled back at Taianui. Maui knew that dangerous grin, recognized the glint in her eyes. He barked a laugh.

"Wrong thing to say, my friend."

Taianui looked at Maui with obvious confusion and Maui could barely contain his laughter when Hina stepped away from the men.

"You consider Maui a great warrior, correct?" She asked with false sweetness. "Well, who do you think taught him?"

She reached out a hand and a bright light surrounded her. Maui shielded his eyes in the nook of his arm, waiting for the blinding light to disappear. In an instant the light was gone.

Maui looked up and saw his sister standing with a smug smile on her face. Her loose dress had transformed into a fitted bodice and skirt, her long hair coiled tightly around her head and flowing down her back. Gripped in her hand, standing taller than even Maui, was a silver, shining spear made from pure white coral. A rush of nostalgia came over Maui and he stepped forward to poke the weapon.

"Still playing with this old thing, Sister?"

With the skill of a seasoned warrior, Hina jerked the spear away from his hand and in a blink of an eye had the point aimed at his throat.

"Remember, dear brother, this 'old thing' has given you many bruises before. I would help jog your memory, but time is precious and we must be going."

With a twirl and a grin Hina had her weapon resting on her shoulder and she jumped from the canoe, landing gracefully on the coral island. She knelt down and ran her hand along the shining surface.

"Tuna apparently has my same appreciation for coral," she called back to the men, "but this is an abomination. The reef is in pain, and from Tangaroa's description the inside is hardly natural. Maui, you must destroy it when we are all done, let the ocean run its natural course."

She looked back at Maui, determination on her face. Maui knew better than to refuse her when she felt passionate about something.

"Of course," he readily agreed.

Hina nodded and began climbing the island, her large spear not hindering her speed in the slightest. Maui stepped off the boat, with Taianui hovering near his elbow.

"You never told me she could fight," his friend whispered harshly.

"You never asked."

Taianui looked at his own weapon which literally paled in comparison to Hina's glowing weapon.

"She's probably been laughing at me this whole time."

"Yeah, probably," Maui smirked, which earned him a punch on the shoulder.

Another geyser of water shot from the opening, making the men duck their heads as water splashed over them. Maui quickly tied up his hair to keep it from dripping into his eyes.

"If we're going to enter, best do it now," Hina called from her place at the top. Taianui moved to join her.

"The water is deep enough to allow you to dive without killing yourself," Tangaroa called out from the water, "I'll stay here and keep watch on the canoe. Oh, and Maui-"

Maui turned in time to catch the water skin Tangaroa threw at him.

"Moana will probably need this."

"Thanks," Maui called back to his friend, tying the bag to his waistband. He joined the couple at the geyser and looked down into the hole.

 _Good, not as deep as Lalotai._

The Mini's held onto each other and trembled in fear, making Maui roll his eyes and shrug them onto his back.

"Great," Taianui muttered, "I just wanted to jump into another hole towards a giant sea monster determined to eat me."

Hina laughed and smacked a loud kiss onto Taianui's cheek.

"Stop complaining and let's go. First person to hit the water first gets tell the story back home!"

With a loud "chee-ho" Hina leapt into the hole. After several more grumbles about family similarities, Taianui followed.

"Keep an eye on the ocean, Tangaroa," Maui called out, "if the water turns red, you'll know it's over."

 _I'm coming, Moana._

Maui gave a loud warrior cry of his own, lifted his hook above his head and jumped.


	11. Chapter 10: Rescued

Moana sighed and tipped her head back to rest on the coral wall. Her escape plan was a failure; the only thing she gained was scraped hands and aching shoulders. Her stomach grumbled, reminding her just how long it had been since she had last eaten. The hunger pains she could ignore. She was used to going long periods between meals during long voyages. The pounding in her temples was more concerning, a sure sign she was dangerously close to dehydration. She cracked her eyes open and squinted at the dry walls surrounding her.

After her first night in the cave, Moana had discovered that the cave walls collected the water from the cool night air, giving her a consistent, but small, supply of fresh water. It was tricky collecting the drops of water without scrapping her hands or tongue, but Moana had managed drink enough to keep the sickness at bay. But if the increase of headaches and dizziness was any indication, it would seem that her luck had run out. She closed her eyes again, focusing on her breathing to keep her mind occupied.

Her head pounded with every heartbeat, the loud thuds ringing painfully in her ears. Moana groaned and rubbed her temples, hoping the pounding would stop. She dropped her hands with a frustrated sigh and stared at the ceiling of the cave. The thuds continued to echo throughout the cave and water dripped from the ceiling after every beat. It took her exhausted mind several moments to understand the significance of what her eyes were seeing.

 _Someone's up there!_

Moana scrambled to her feet, ignoring the way her head exploded at her sudden movement, and stared at the hole in the ceiling. Another column of water shot up through the hole, momentarily blocking Moana's view. The water settled and several moments passed with nothing but the sound of dripping water and Moana's shallow breathing.

 _Maybe I was just imagining it._

Disappointment filled her and she expelled a long breath, slumping back onto the floor. She had just rested her head on her raised knees when a loud splash startled her. Another splash followed the first and Moana quickly looked around for the sharp piece of coral she had used to dig, hoping that whatever dropped into the cave was friendly, but preparing for the worst.

Weapon safely secured, she watched in confusion as a strange woman rose from the water. Moana's gaze moved from the woman's giant spear to the silver eyes that studied her as well. The woman smiled and jerked her chin towards the coral in Moana's hand before reaching down to help her companion out of the water.

"Nice to see that you were prepared, though I don't think that small weapon would have done much in a fight."

Her companion climbed out of the water and swiped his dripping hair out of his eyes.

Moana gasped and smiled widely, dropping her crude weapon and reaching out to grab the bars in front of her.

"Taianui! How did you find me?" She used the bars as support while standing. "Where's Maui?"

Another splash, much bigger than the previous ones, caused the water to churn and water to spill over the sides of the pool. Taianui and the woman walked towards her prison, but Moana rose on her toes to stare over their shoulders at the water. After what seemed like an age, she finally saw him.

"Maui!" she cried, knees buckling in relief.

 **Almost done! Two, maybe three more chapters, plus the epilogue! Thank you for continuing to read, I will do my very best to get the rest of the chapters posted by next week!**


	12. Chapter 11: The Eel Arrives

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm very late with the next update! Good news, I have Chapter 13 and the Epilogue ready to go! Bad news, I have to completely rewrite Chapter 12, so I can't post anything else until I get that done. If my family actually lets me concentrate, I can have the rest of the story to you guys tomorrow! Happy Reading :)**

Maui jumped out of the water, abandoning his hook by the pool's edge. Moana stretched out her arm through the bars and Maui hurried to her, almost slipping on the slick floor in his hurry to reach his wayfinder. He ignored Hina's chuckles at his almost-fall and reached through the bars to cup Moana's face in his large hand. He kissed her softly and placed his forehead on hers, breathing deeply in relief at finally finding her.

"Are you ok? What happened to your hands? Did he hurt you?" Maui took Moana's hands and studied them in the cavern light. He rubbed his thumbs gently over the red, angry marks slashed across her palms, many of which looked like they had only recently begun to heal.

"If that eel did anything to you I swear I'll-"

"No, it's nothing, Maui. I was trying to escape, wouldn't you know that coral is actually quite rough on your hands." She smiled softly and breathed a laugh, a single tear slipping down her cheek. Maui brushed it away and lowered his head to kiss his brave warrior.

"Yes, yes, we all know that coral is very strong." Hina patted her spear lovingly and walked towards them. "And we are all happy that Moana is safe, but I think it's time that we should be leaving. Before the owner comes home?"

Maui glared at his sister for ruining the moment, but he understood her urgency.

"Everyone step back."

Once Moana was safely in the back of her prison, Maui took his hook and with a yell swung at the bars holding his woman captive. The coral crumbled under the force of his swing. Moana jumped over the large pieces scattered along the floor and rushed into his arms.

"You're safe now, Curly. I got you."

Maui held her tightly as she cried, her hot tears scalding his chest.

"You can always rush into my arms like that too, you know. I won't mind."

"Sure, next time I've been imprisoned for almost two weeks by a ruthless eel I will make sure to do that."

"I'm available now!"

"Taianui!"

Maui chuckled at the confused look Moana gave to the pair.

"I'll explain later," Maui whispered with a kiss to her temple.

He looked around the cave, trying to spot any openings that might lead to the surface. The water from the geyser was obviously strong enough to reach the hole in the ceiling, but he doubted that it could lift all of them to the top. Climbing the pillars was out of the question, but the coral walls held promise. Fashioned in the same way a natural coral reef would develop, the walls were riddled with holes and crevices. Evidence of the smaller animals that lived inside. Surely one of those holes was a tunnel leading to the outside.

"So, what's your plan for getting us out of here, Big Guy?" Taianui furrowed his brows and stared in the same direction as Maui.

With a final kiss to Moana's forehead, Maui finally released his hold and turned to his friend. Moana gripped his arm tightly, her fingers shaking where they rested on his bicep.

"I'm not sure, but one of those holes is probably a tunnel leading somewhere. And anywhere is better than here."

Maui studied Moana from the corner of his eye. His anger and sense of urgency grew as he studied her face. Her cheeks were sunken and dark circles hung under her eyes. And he could easily see the bones of her shoulders. She clearly was starving and Maui was determined to get her onto the canoe and back home as quickly as possible.

"I think there's a tunnel somewhere to the left."

Maui turned his head fully to look down at Moana. She glanced at him before pointing in the direction she was referring.

"Sometimes I would feel a breeze that was too weak for the hole above, but I could never pinpoint exactly where it was coming from."

Maui watched her sway on her feet. Knowing that she was too weak to protest, Maui bent and picked her up.

"Ok, let's split up and find that tunnel." He nodded to Taianui with a smirk. "I'd like to keep the girls away from the fight as much as possible, since we don't know how Tuna will react with his hostage being taken back."

Maui smiled at the angry feminine voices raising complaint and was relieved to see that Moana had regained the fire in her eyes.

"So, we're still going to fight?"

Maui could barely hear Taianui's question over the loud protests coming from the woman in his arms.

"Of course. Tuna has been threatening my family too many times. He needs to know that it will never happen again." Maui's shoulders grew tense and he started walking around the pool, almost wishing that Tuna would show his ugly head so that he could pound it. But Moana was too weak for a fight; he needed to get her out. Now. Before Tuna returned.

Maui's long strides quickly carried him around the pool and to the cave wall, away from the angry voice scolding Taianui. He shifted Moana to a more comfortable position in his arms, studying the coral and hoping to find some clue as to where they should go.

"So," Moana looked over his shoulder, "who is she?"

Maui grinned, "She's my sister."

"You're what!?"

The waters in the pool erupted, its loud splash echoing throughout the cavern. Maui quickly set Moana on her feet and hunched over her, shielding her as best as he could against the spray.

"Ahh, Maui. I am so glad you have decided to visit me. And I see you've brought _friends._ "

 _I guess it wasn't just the geyser then._

Maui turned and moved Moana behind his back. Tuna-roa rose above the waters, his mouth curled into a gleaming smile. Making sure Moana was safely out of the eels sight, Maui frantically looked around for his weapon. He saw his hook resting at the edge of the pool where he dropped it in his hurry to reach Moana. Calling himself a fool, he turned his eyes back to the eel and prayed that he had not just made a fatal mistake.


	13. Chapter 12: Tuna's Revenge

Maui watched Tuna's gaze sway between the two groups. With Moana safely hidden behind him, Maui looked to see how Taianui and Hina were faring. Taianui had pushed Hina behind him as well, though his sister seemed none too happy about it. Taianui began to inch towards the abandoned hook, but Maui stopped him with a small shake of his head.

Yes, he was at a complete disadvantage without a weapon, but Maui wanted to keep as much distance as possible between the two groups. With everyone on opposite sides of the eel, Tuna would have a difficult time keeping track of both attack parties. If they could keep the eel's attention divided long enough, then Maui would be able to grab his hook and settle things once and for all. He glanced briefly at the woman behind him. Her hand still shook slightly but she stared at her captor with no fear in her eyes. Maui turned back to Tuna, a plan forming in his mind. He just needed to keep Tuna busy.

He ducked his head to whisper behind him. "Moana, when I give the signal, I want you to run to the wall behind you and start looking at that tunnel. Understand?"

He felt her hand squeeze his shoulder. She would be ready to act. Now to get Taianui's attention.

Tuna's cackles echoed throughout the cave. "Your lovely wife and I were beginning to worry that you wouldn't make it. I don't think she would have lasted much longer; humans are such delicate creatures, you know."

Tuna turned to sneer at Taianui and Maui's face hardened in anger. There was no end to Tuna's insults. Maui made sure to catch his friend's eye before addressing the eel.

"This wasn't exactly a pleasure trip, Tuna."

Before the eel turned back to look at him, Maui jerked his head to his left, away from his hook. Taianui's brow furrowed and he looked at Maui in confusion.

"Ohhh?" Tuna mocked.

"I didn't think I'd ever see your sorry hide again, but you took something of value to me and I aim to get her back."

Maui allowed all the anger and loathing over the past several days to show on his face. A flicker of fear crossed the eel's face and he turned to look behind him. Taianui looked at Maui with his spear ready. Maui jerked his head to the left again and began walking to the right towards his hook. He pushed Moana gently to create a gap between them. His brave woman took a small step back, getting into position for her part of the plan.

Tuna glared at Maui and Maui slowly moved around the pool, the eel matching his movements.

"Well, I had to do something to pay you back for all the trouble you gave me. Taking your wife seemed to be the perfect revenge, seeing how you almost killed me."

Maui took a few more steps, Taianui paced him on the opposite side, and Moana shuffled farther behind him.

"That's the funny thing about revenge, Tuna, it can become a vicious cycle. Technically, we were already even; you insulted my sister, I almost killed you. There. Done. Should have just left it at that. But you've hurt another person that I love, so now you have to suffer the consequences _again_." Maui glanced at Moana, wanting to protect her from seeing any bloodshed. "But if you'd prefer, I would accept a sincere and humble apology, with the promise to never harm my family again. And don't worry, I have plenty of friends that would be willing to make sure you held up your end of the bargain."

Moana inched backwards. Maui moved slowly towards his hook. Taianui pulled Hina and the eel glanced between the three groups, confidence filling his yellow eyes. It was a deadly dance, each moving in sync with the others, none daring to move any faster. The eel was the predator, they the prey, and one wrong move from any of them could change the fate of the game.

With a loud splash Tuna plunged into the water, breaking the entrancing spell. Moana sprinted to the cave wall and quickly climbed the ledges. Maui darted to his hook and he could see Taianui and Hina running to keep the same distance between all of them.

Maui had only managed to run a few feet before Tuna reemerged from the pool. He skidded to a halt, heart pounding with adrenaline, and resumed the achingly slow pace he had before. The cold look in Tuna's eyes was replaced by fear, now that he could see how close Maui had come to his hook. Maui smirked and walked faster.

Tuna lowered his head until his snout almost touched the surface of the water. His long body moved in wide, serpentine strokes. Maui kept his eyes trained on the eel, waiting for his attack.

"There was once a time where you'd have never been separated from that hook of yours. You've gone soft, Maui. Your time with those humans has turned you into ***** nothing more than a dog."

Maui froze, skin burning in anger. He heard Moana shout angrily at the eel, Taianui and Hina joining her.

"You will pay for that insult, Tuna-roa."

Time seemed to slow as everyone moved at once. Maui sprinted the remaining distance to his weapon, dropping his body and sliding on the wet ground right as Tuna's jaws passed where he had been standing. Tuna rammed into the wall with a thunderous crash. Maui's fingers grasped the handle and he slide around, pushing with his legs and crouching in a battle stance. Tuna's long body crumpled into the side of the cave, but he immediately turned and lunged again at Maui.

Maui sidestepped and swung his hook, grinning in satisfaction at the splintering sound of Tuna's teeth shattering. Tuna shrieked and used his strong front fins to help propel himself to the pool and into the water.

"Moana! Keep looking for that opening! I'll buy you some time. Taianui! Hina! Head over to her and protect her if Tuna gets too close."

"On it Big Guy!"

Tuna shot out of the water with a roar. For a heartbeat he turned to glare at Maui, but turned to lunge at the others.

"Watch out!"

Maui swung his hook and changed into a hawk, flying after the eel. He cried out when he saw the eel lunge at Taianui, but his friend dodged the attack and sliced at Tuna with his spear, leaving behind a long, red gash on the eel's neck. Hina slide under the Tuna's jaw and left her own mark on the beast.

Tuna reared his head and roaredin pain. Maui dove, grabbing at Tuna with his talons. His sharp claws caught the sensitive skin beneath the eel's eye and Maui pulled back, forcing Tuna away before he went after the others again.

Tuna's skin ripped, the sudden release of tension causing Maui to fly backwards and land heavily on the cave floor. The impact broke the transformation and Maui lay gasping on his back trying to catch his breath.

"You will pay for that, demi-god!"

Panting, Maui sat up to see Tuna charging towards him. The eel's eyes were filled with hatred, blood flowing down his face and causing his sneer to become even more sinister. Maui barely had time to raise his arms before Tuna attacked with open jaws.

Maui yelled and grabbed the side of Tuna's snout. His arms shook and his abdominal muscles burned with the strain of keeping Tuna's jaws open. The eel whipped his head back and forth, intent on breaking out of Maui's hold. Maui grit his teeth against the pain of his back ripping open from the coral floor. Sweat dripped into his eyes and he could barely see through the hair fallen in his face. Maui knew he was in a dire position. Prostrate like he was, it was only a matter of time before his strength gave out and he would be crushed.

A yell sounded to the side of him and a sudden impact on Tuna's head caused the eel to rear back. With the pressure from Tuna's jaws slackened, Maui gathered all his strength and stood, pushing away the eel's head. Tuna landed on the floor with a loud thud.

Maui stood and grasped his knees, turning to see Taianui staring with wide eyes at the eel, his arm outstretched. Maui looked back at the eel slowly rising, Taianui's spear lodged in his neck.

"How dare you, puny human, ***** you will prepare my meals for me!"

Tuna shot forward, knocking him off his feet as he moved past. Taianui turned to run, but Tuna wrapped around him and lunged towards the water.

"Taianui!"

Maui and his sister both screamed as they watched Taianui disappear under the water.

Taianui quickly held his breath as he was plunged underwater. He could feel the eel's tight hold releasing him, but it did nothing to help his disoriented state. He spun head over heels, shadows writhing around him, the churning waters making it impossible to see the surface. He grasped around him blindly, reaching for something, anything, to grab onto. His fingers brushed what felt like a hard pole and he gripped it tightly.

Water rushed past his head and he closed his eyes, lungs burning. With a loud splash his head finally broke the surface. He took a shuddering breathe that released in a cry as he realized he was now high above the water, dangling from the shaft of his spear that was still embedded in the eel's neck.

Tuna hissed, "Release me, you insect!"

Tuna shook his neck, intent on flinging Taianui from his body. Taianui shifted his grip and tried to swing his leg onto the eel's back, but Tuna jerked forwards and Taianui almost fell onto the ground below. Grunting, Taianui fought against his slipping fingers and waited for the next thrust of the eel's head. Tuna reared back, allowing Taianui to use the momentum to swing his body and leap onto the eel's neck. His hands grasped the raised ridges near the base of Tuna's skull, but his lower body flung onto the other side. He pulled himself up onto the eel's back, but began to slide downwards on the wet scales.

"You shouldn't have drug your friend into this, Maui. After I'm done with you, I'm going to enjoy killing him too! Die, former demi-god of the wind and sea!"

Tina stopped his thrashing and lowered his head, coiling his body for another strike. The sudden lack of movement allowed Taianui to stop his slippery descent.

"Taianui!"

He turned at the feminine cry and saw Hina standing behind him. She ran to the pool's edge and drew back her arm, throwing her coral spear across the water. Taianui clutched the eel's body with his knees and grabbed the spear in midair. He twisted the handle, raised it high above his head, and plunged the sharp head into Tuna's spine.

Tuna screamed and shrieked, writhing in pain. Blood poured from the wound to its back. Taianui was flung into the water, Tuna's giant carcass falling in after him. White light flashed in the water and something hard hit his back, propelling him through the currents. Light filtered through the murky water, allowing Taianui to see the strong, slender arms that reached for him. He grabbed Hina's hands and she helped pull him from the pool. He crouched on his hands and knees, coughing and sputtering. He turned to lay on his back, smiling at the concerned faces of Hina and Moana. Hina gave him a small smile, but her eyes seemed suspiciously bight.

Taianui couldn't help but tease her. "Surely you're not crying for me?"

Hina chuckled, wiping away the moisture from her eyes. "No, of course not. I'm crying because you dropped my spear."

"Oh, right. Sorry about that."

"Its fine, I'm just happy that you're ok."

She reached down and helped him to his feet. Taianui stretched and took a deep breath, looking around the cave.

"Wait, where's Maui?"

Both women pointed to the pool and they all waited silently for several minutes. Taianui watched as a dark shadow move closer to the surface. He jumped back, turning his head to avoid being sprayed by Maui's shark form jumping out of the red-tinged water.

"If you had lost this, my sister would never have forgiven you." He smirked, handing the spear to Hina. "But you might want to wash it first. That water is a little-dirty."

Taianui laughed at the disgusted look on Hina's face. She turned to glare at him, but soon was laughing as well, the adrenaline from the battle slowly ebbing from their bodies.

"Ok, ok, that's enough. I'm sure Moana has had enough of this cave and wants to get out of here."

Taianui rolled his eyes at his friend, but followed after the couple. He moved to Hina's side and stepped close.

"You know," he bent to whisper, "I did just kill a giant sea monster. I wouldn't mind a little special treatment as well."

At Hina's confused look he pointed to the two in front of them, holding hands and walking so close together it was a wonder they hadn't fallen yet.

Taianui laughed when Hina punched his arm in answer, but the twinkle I her eye told him she wasn't as opposed to the idea as she pretended to be.

 ***Author's note: In the Polynesian culture, referring to someone as having the value of a dog is highly offensive, and the offended person is hard to pacify. Telling someone "you will prepare my meals for me" refers to servitude and is a deadly insult. I included these to show how cruel Tuna can be, but I did not use the traditional language in case it offended someone. If the English version is still offensive, I deeply apologize.**


	14. Chapter 13: The Way Home

"Alright, that's enough, Curly."

Maui gently took the half eaten banana from his drowsy wife's hand and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She sighed, nestling further into his arms where they sat by the canoe mast. Maui finished the banana in three bites and tossed the peal into the basket.

"I wasn't finished with that."

Moana tried to glare, but the effect was ruined by a timely yawn. Maui smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, settling against the wooden pole with a wince. He made sure Moana was settled comfortably in his lap, not wanting her to experience any discomfort on their voyage home.

"That was your fourth one. You'll make yourself sick eating so much at once. Give your body time to heal."

She had been trapped for over a week and her ordeal had taken an obvious toll on her body. Maui rubbed his hand on her shoulder, heart sinking at the way her bones protruded and how easily he could feel her ribs. He knew the chief would have a few choice words to say when they returned home, but thoughts of Moana's mother made Maui smile. He knew Sina would pamper her daughter until she became the energetic, adventurous woman they all knew and loved. He smiled and closed his eyes, resting his head against the mast.

"Maui?" Moana shifted in his lap and her soft voice made his heart burst with love.

"Yeah, Curly?"

He looked down and saw that Moana's eyes were twinkling in the starlight. She subtly pointed to the back of the canoe where Taianui and Hina were sitting closely to each other and talking with their heads almost touching.

"When did that happen?"

Maui sighed, fighting a smile. "The moment she boarded the canoe. She quite literally took his breath away."

"Huh?" Moana blinked in confusion and Maui let his smile loose.

"Well," he placed his head near her ear and whispered, "they talked for literally only a minute, she kissed him, and he fainted and fell overboard."

"No!" Moana covered her mouth, eyes crinkling in silent laughter.

Maui nodded, shoulders shaking. "It's true! Tangaroa had to fish him out of the water, just like with that Drumstick of yours."

Moana wiped her eyes and shook her head. "I still can't believe he's the one that's been helping us this whole time. Someday I want to ask him why he chose me to return the heart. And Hina being your sister? You have some explaining to do about that, demi-god."

Maui chuckled and settled her back against his chest. "Don't worry, I'll tell you the story when we get back. And with Tangaroa," Maui placed his head on Moana's and breathed in her familiar scent. "I don't know why he does the things he does, but he is the ocean. He sees more than we can imagine."

"True," Moana responded sleepily.

The canoe sped through the water, Tangaroa helping to speed their journey home, and the waves lapped against the sides of the canoe. The wind blew gently in the sails, carrying with it the soft sounds of laughter from the couple behind them. Maui breathed deeply, filling his lungs with the salty air and relishing the feeling of having his woman safely tucked away in his arms.

"Maui?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can we finish the wedding ceremony when we get back? I didn't even get the chance to dance with you."

"Of course. I think your mother would insist on it anyway, even if we had said no."

Moana chuckled, snuggling against his chest. "She does love to dress me up for celebrations."

Maui smiled and drew her close. Her breathing deepened until he knew she was almost asleep.

"Hey Moana?"

"Yeah?"

"You smell like fish."

She gave a weak growl, but was asleep before she could make any complaint. Maui laughed and fist-bumped Mini-Maui, who finally gave him a tally mark.


	15. Epilogue

The lazy afternoons were the ocean's favorite time of day. The time when the morning chores were complete and the two families would come to the beach to play. Both families were steadily growing; the older children romped and played while the mothers carefully helped the younger ones.

Children's laughter floated across the water, causing the ocean to sparkle in delight. The fathers, more like young boys themselves, chased their oldest sons down the beach, ignoring the scolding voices of their wives. They picked up their boys, ran into the water, and tossed the screeching children into the waves.

The ocean knew the game well. It snatched up the boys and carefully deposited them back on the beach. The father covered in tattoos playfully yelled at the water while the other splashed out of the waves to retreat to a safe distance; he also knew the game well. He quickly ran to his beautiful wife and, much to the merriment of his children, cowered behind her. Using her long hair as a shield he shouted warnings to his friend in the water and gestured for his wife for help. The silver-eyed woman only laughed and swatted at the hands clinging to her skirt.

The tattooed man ignored the warnings from his friend and continued to taunt the ocean. The ocean swirled around him, splashing him on one side, then the other. The man drew his leg back, but the ocean anticipated the move and retreated at the last moment, causing the man to kick into the air and loose his balance. He fell onto the uncovered sand.

Hearing the boys' laughter from the beach, the ocean rose up and covered the fallen man with water. The boys collapsed onto the sand in fits of laughter and the ocean even saw the two women trying to hide their smiles.

The man emerged from the water sputtering and wiping his long hair from his face. He bowed to the ocean in surrender and made his way out of the water to join his still laughing family. He took their teasing with laughs of his own, and drew the silver-eyed woman into his wet embrace. The ocean could hear her protests and the playful bickering that only siblings could enjoy.

The tide soon began to pull away and the lengthening shadows of the trees signaled the approach of the dinner hour. The ocean rose up when the parents waved farewell, ushering their reluctant children to follow them back to the village. The two older boys rushed back to the water's edge and peered up at the ocean with expectant eyes. The ocean knew what they were silently asking.

It gave a single nod of its head before joining the waves. It drew back its waters over a patch of sand it had been carefully protecting from the rough currents. The boys scrambled onto the sand and quickly collected the treasures they found. The younger boy found a smooth rock and threw it at a nearby coconut, hitting the fruit directly in the center. His silver eyes sparkled, no doubt seeing the rewards of his spear practice with his father.

The older boy collected pink shells for his mother, searching for the perfect one to give as a gift. The ocean studied the boy, noticing his already impressive height and admiring the new tattoo that appeared on his arm. This one of two boys sitting under a palm tree.

As the sun sank closer to the horizon, the ocean slowly filled the hole where the boys worked, its gentle way of reminding them they needed to head home. Familiar with the routine, the boys raised no complaints as they waved goodbye and ran to the trees. The ocean shimmered and swirled in farewell and watched the boys disappear.

It settled, allowing its waves to rock with the lowering tide. As night fell the ocean drifted off to sleep, knowing that the boys would return as soon as the sun rose. They would soon be old enough to begin sailing on their own and the ocean could not wait to see the adventures they all would share.

 **Thank you so much for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it :) So my plan is to write one more story for this Moana series. I'm thinking maybe some time travel so that the boys in the epilogue can meet the kids in the prologue? Let me know what you guys think! Bye for now!**


End file.
